


Warped Interests

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Natsu Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These things always happened to her, luckily she had friends who were willing to save her. If only they'd stop being the ones to endanger her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warped Interests

She was falling.

That was the first thing she noticed after the burst of pain that had erupted on her side. The second was the panicked voice calling her name from above. 

Looking up she saw her pink haired partner dangling off the edge of the cliff, threatening to jump down after her. 

She was falling. 

Oh Mavis, she was falling. 

“NATSU!!”

 

Her shrill voice echoed through the canyon. No doubt their other friends would hear and come rushing to see what was the matter, but by then it would be too late. She was falling and the ground was rushing up to met her. 

She ripped at her belt, yanking off the keys that flapped against her hip in the air. None of her spirits were fit for something like this but one was bound to do something to help. 

“GATE OF THE LION I OPEN THEE: LOKE!” 

Her hand waved frantically in the air as she channeled her magic into the hand grasping the key. Somewhere above her a bell was chiming signaling the arrival of Lion Spirit. She heard muttered curses and was vaguely able to see Loke jumping off the edge. 

Had she already fallen that far?

She felt a warm light shine across her body, covering her in it’s brightness. The familiar magic belonged to none other than her most loyal spirit.

The light was blinding her, no longer was she able to see her friends above her nor the approaching ground. She felt at peace. Her thrashing slowed. She felt like she was flying.

That wasn’t too far off the truth. 

Loke had pulled her into his arms and a blue furball was currently flying them up through the air back to where Natsu was waiting. Despite what he said, Happy knew that Lucy was by no means heavy but adding her little weight with that of the Lion Spirit was beginning to put a strain on his already limited magic. 

Once Loke was able to safely set foot on the ground Natsu was taking his place, throwing his arms around Lucy. The Dragon Slayer felt guilty for what happened as it was his attack that had sent Lucy flying. 

“Natsu?”

Natsu took Lucy’s face in his hands in order to look in her eyes. She blinked at the sudden sight of her best friend but didn’t have any protest as Natsu looked her over. His eyes lingered on the burn that had been caused by his magic. Natsu’s hand hovered over the charred shirt, a pained whine slipping past his lips. 

“I’m so sorry, Luce. Oh Mavis, I’m sorry.” 

He fell to his knees, still holding Lucy’s body against his own. 

Lucy wasn’t aware of what he was saying. The only thing she could focus on was how his body felt against hers. How warm his hands were as they gingerly brushed on the outer edge of the burn that would surely scar her side. 

She found the thought didn’t disgust her. While it meant she may never be able to model again, it was like Natsu was marking her as his own, even if it was unintentional. 

Loke’s voice broke through her mind, but only for a moment. In that short moment her thoughts went to Gray and Erza. Were they having as much trouble with the bandits as she and Natsu had?

“Lucy, Natsu!” 

On cue Gray and Erza burst through the woods that had separated the town from the canyon. The were met with the scene of Natsu cradling the Celestial Spirit mage in his arms with Loke thanking Happy nearby. 

The sight of the charred bandits gave them a relatively clear picture of what had happened, though that didn’t explain why Natsu was acting quite like this. The Dragon Slayer looked guilty and he was holding Lucy so tenderly. It was something neither had seen before. 

“Are the two of you alright?” 

Erza’s question broke Lucy from the trance she had been in. The blonde looked to her two friends, then Natsu who gave her a sheepish smile.

“YOU THREW ME OFF A CLIFF!” 

Lucy shoved herself from Natsu arms. She stumbled a bit, her left arm moving to wrap around her body and protect the burn wound while the right grabbed a key, ready to summon a spirit to attack her friend. The warm hand that came to rest on hers stopped her from muttering the words that would have Virgo summoned and ready to attack. 

Gray and Erza shared confused looks as they watched the scene unfold. They didn’t expect the missing element of the story to be something quite like that. Their eyes shifted to what Lucy was covering before both looked to Natsu, waiting for an explanation while Loke began talking Lucy down from attacking.

“It was an accident, I swear! The attack was just a little larger than I expected it to be. I swear on Happy that it wasn’t intentional. Please don’t kill me!” 

Erza shivered, actually shivered, at the look Lucy was currently sending Natsu. She knew from accounts of the guild members that Lucy could be as threatening as she or Mira when she wanted to, but Erza had never experienced it herself. She wouldn’t be surprised if Lucy herself was chosen for the S-Class trials the upcoming year. 

“Don’t swear on me!” The Exceed flew into Gray’s chest, hiding his face from Natsu. Gray, who hadn’t expected the sudden force barreling into him, stumbled back before petting Happy’s on the head. “Gray, save me.” 

“I’m not really sure I’m fit for that.” “TRAITOR!”

Natsu’s yell cut off Gray’s words. The Ice Maker mage glared at his friend, joining Lucy in making the Dragon Slayer’s skin crawl. 

“I don’t think starting a guild brawl on a mission would be wise, don’t you agree, Erza?” 

The Titania nodded to Loke’s words. Almost immediately the tension in the air diminished. None of the mages nearby wanted to get onto Erza’s bad side, no matter how much they wanted to kill each other. 

“Lucy, are you alright?” 

“I’m fine, Erza. A little spooked, but nothing too bad. Is it odd I’m beginning to expect this kind of things from missions?” 

Erza frowned. It wasn’t unheard of, a wizard growing used to the perils that came with accepting combat missions, but she didn’t expect Lucy to grow accustomed to them. Lucy was always complaining about her rent, always being the voice of reason. She didn’t get used to things like this. She was too pure. 

Or so Erza had through. 

“It just means you’re getting used to danger meaning next time Erza takes us on an S-Class mission you’ll be the most badass of us all!” 

Natsu’s voice chipped in. 

It seemed that he was no longer worried about Lucy’s wrath and was instead back to his usual cheerful self. 

“I think I’ve always been better than you, though I suppose that isn’t too hard.” 

“I hear cliff jumping is very popular these days.”

“As is throwing your friends off a cliffs.” 

Gray, Erza, Happy, and Loke watched the friendly banter between the two. Being able to jump back from serious moments had always been a strong point for Lucy and Natsu. While they didn’t exactly think of it being the most healthy thing, none of the Fairy Tail wizards would change it for the world.


End file.
